demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Avidreader1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Avidreader1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 14:49, 30 May 2010 Yes, You are Mine I am your mother, yes. Sorry I did not claim you earlier sweetie. I've been very busy, so I haven't bee on the website in a while. I will try my best to get you to camp as soon as possible, but it may take time, with the Satyr issues.... Keep fighting my love, Your mother Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 20:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How old are you? Because I'm sure I'm the youngest Rhea kid I'm only 11 Love From Your Sister Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost 12. -Evelyn Ill send a sign sweetie, although im not really sure how good its going to be if it even gets there, Uranus is messing around with us gods "wireless" connections.... Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 00:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks -Evelyn My Olympian Parent It's complicated who my parent is and I really rather not say, it's not that I don't like you but only my best friends I've known for years, and trust with my life know. I'm also not really supposed to let anyone really know but my best friends either. Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you. ~~ GingerMidget I'll tell you, but not on here, what's you're email, but I warned you, you probably won't believe me. ~~ GingerMidget Thanks Eve! Also thanks for believing me. ~~GingerMidget Yeah, it does, and it also explains why I didn't put a caption for it either. g2g ~~GingerMidget Testing my new signature. Evelyn, daughter of Rhea 20:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Visions How exactly did you you know it was me in the storm. What did i look like and was i doing anythign besides flying Warboss95 20:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Tap You like tap dancing? :D I took it for a year and I might take it next year if my mom will let me take three classes.(pointe, ballet, tap) :) It's so fun! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Eve! your nick name from Me! :D How Are You? LoveYou A Sister Cailin In Wonderland To Survie This World You Must Be As A Hatter Which Luckily I Am 23:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not a proplem Your welcome im glad i could help. I hate it to so were both on the same page XD Misguided Ghost Dont leave when the war endsthey will stop cusing and you dont have to fight please dont go i dontr care about the war if you fight in it or not please please pleaes pretty please Nessa Daughter of Rhea 23:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) k okay i understand <3 you Nessa Daughter of Rhea 02:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know how you feel i tried to ignore it but it didnt wiork i like this wikia but there is alo of threating i tried to ignore the comments then it was in blog but yes i will help you. at one point i told everybody to ignore the titans I Know I just cleared, it out instead of uranus i got demigods trying to get me I Know I just cleared, it out instead of uranus i got demigods trying to get me I'm not sure but I belive I know this person I'm trying to figure it out right now I'm talking to the gods --Lady Hebe 23:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) yes I swear on the river of stxy Let mr.oboe know what u look like with make up in stuff well tell me actually so me and you and Cailin get a group thing above it will say Daughters of Rhea I Like cake and there's nothing you can do about it Haha---Nessa Daughter of Rhea 01:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, hey, I see that your a minnor god now, I am too. Maybe we could be friends scince we're going to have to get along. Do you know the other two kids who just became minnor gods? It kind of confused me when all the sudden there were three more, ttyl, Thorne, God of Creativity, Imagination, Thinking, and Dreams thanks but whats that prothercy were a son of kronos will deafet the titans or something like that Hey, I havent heard from you in awhile i was just checking in,and did youknow andrews are brother?~~Nessa goddess can you make me a god sonofhenry